


[授權翻譯] Under My Umbrella

by countstarsck



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-16 13:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countstarsck/pseuds/countstarsck
Summary: 五次Kirk需要一把雨傘，還有一次他不再需要。
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 5





	[授權翻譯] Under My Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Under My Umbrella](https://archiveofourown.org/works/821568) by [creampuffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuffer/pseuds/creampuffer). 



> 原文很甜很浪漫，初衷只是想推薦這篇好文而已。  
> 有任何句子不通順都是翻譯的問題，建議看原文：）

1\. 

當Kirk終於出院時，Spock正在等他。他站在那裡，背挺直，手臂在身後靠攏，一邊眉毛揚起表達無聲的疑問。那裡頭也隱含著一絲的幽默，某種Kirk開始逐漸能認出，並享受，在他克制情感的大副身上。他的 _朋友 。_

“什麼?”他問道，他的笑容拉扯著他的雙唇。

“你不認為在出發前換件衣服是明智的嗎?"

Kirk低頭看了自己的退色學院杉和柔軟的藍色運動褲。”為什麼?我覺得很舒適，而且這已經比我之前穿的病袍好多了。"他用手肘輕推Spock。

Spock看向Kirk的身體，對Kirk的健康來說有點太緩慢了，並點頭。

“確實。然而，我相信你會發現這樣的服裝與天氣完全相反。”

他踢了踢他的腳，看了眼他的拖鞋並聳聳肩。”我確定我會沒問題的。我們只是要過去車子那裡而已。"

“非常好。"

Spock協助Kirk坐進懸浮椅並將他推往漫長且明亮的走廊中。他安靜的舉止使Kirk感到舒服，讓他在自己的腦海中神遊了一會兒。他很感激Bones不在這裡，他正在忙著監督那72位處於靜止狀態的男人與女人，不然他就得要應付那些嚴肅的嘮叨。Kirk愛Bones，他是Kirk最好的朋友，但有時那太多了。有時候，Kirk需要的是這個。 _Spock。_

當他們到達通往外面的大門時，Kirk打了冷顫。說那是下雨是輕描淡寫。那是傾盆大雨，像厚重的布幕般的水從暗色的天空快速地墜落。Kirk絕無可能在他們到車裡的路上保持乾爽。

“我應該聽你的話。"

“你應該慶幸McCoy醫生不在這裡聽到你這麼說。"

Kirk笑了，感到全身溫暖，儘管滑開的門讓寒意吹進。

“這裡，Jim。”

Kirk抬頭往上看見一把雨傘在他頭上，Spock拿著它。"你從哪裡拿來的?"

"醫院提供了公用的傘。" Spock指向門旁的傘架。

"這還真方便。"

Spock將傘交給Kirk，無視他的顧慮，"但你會弄濕!" 將Kirk推往門外，離開安全的大廳，前往等待著的車子。當將Kirk安全的安置在車內後，Spock跑回將椅子和雨傘還給在門邊等著的護士。

當他坐進Kirk的身旁時，他不曾抱怨，儘管他全身濕透。

2.

“噢， _別鬧了!_ ”Kirk對著天空叫道，雨滴打在他的臉上並落進他的嘴裡。

不到兩分鐘前天空還很晴朗，完全無雲，蔚藍。現在天空暗到Kirk甚至難以看到任何東西。突如其來的傾盆大雨讓所有人都措手不及，離艦小隊急忙的尋找任何遮蔽處直到它停下。

這該死的暴雨到底打哪來的？

“Kirk呼叫企業號，回答企業號。”

而且該死的為什麼他無法聯繫到他的船?

“我相信是暴雨干擾了通訊。我也同樣無法與船聯繫。”

“完美，真是太好了。”他歎氣並開始走向最近的樹。

“艦長，”Spock喚道。

當Kirk轉頭，他看見Spock拿出一把艦隊的微型雨傘。

“就這麼 一次 我忘記帶上我的...”

“你可以使用這把。”

spock說話的語氣，如此的自我犧牲，就如同他打算把傘給Kirk並讓自己淋濕...

_ 我可不這麼想。 _

Kirk並未抓住傘柄，而是握住Spock的手腕拉著他。Spock邁向前，沒有掙扎，直到兩人都蜷縮在小傘的遮蔽下。那傘其實是設計一人使用的。所以Kirk盡可能地挨近spock。他或許有點太過喜愛這種近距離了。

但從spock的臉上沒有任何緊繃或將他推開來判斷，Kirk想他並不在意。

3.

企業號因為需要維修而停泊，恰好遇上了學院的畢業日，而不知道為什麼，司令部認為讓Kirk來做畢業演講是個好主意。

理所當然地，Kirk沒事先寫下任何東西。他算是隨性而行的那種人，在壓力之下能做得更好等等的。而當他大聲說出來時，他得到觀眾們的一陣笑聲。

但當他望向那片紅色的海洋，個個熱切地盯著他，Kirk感到胸口被某種東西緊緊抓住。

“有人曾告訴我，我的衝動行事是星際艦隊所缺失的。那在太空中很有用。而這也救了我無數次，但別誤會，這仍讓我付出很多代價。

如果不聽從那些在你身後支持你的人的建議，你們所有的訓練，你們所有的直覺本能，在那上面時都沒有用。當我正在做個愚蠢的人類，並且沒有邏輯的思考過我行為的所有後果時，如果沒有我的大副來告訴我，我現在又會在哪?”

Kirk回頭微笑地看向Spock，示意他站起來。Spock看起來都快要尷尬了，但他還是站起了。

“讓你自己置身於那些有價值的人之中：聰明、勇敢、謙卑，因為他們將不止只是船員，他們會成為你的家人”

他停下想了想該如何說出他的想法。因為他無法保證不會有毫無勝算的情況。即使他仍然相信如此。

“我不會欺騙你們，總是會有艱難的時刻，受傷、疾病，甚至死亡。但一起你們可以並且將會面對這些挑戰，知道你們已經盡力了。在最後，在糟糕的任務結束後，這不才是最重要的嗎?”

他微笑地結束了演講，聽到如雷的掌聲，同時畢業班級將他們帽子丟向天空。當帽子落下回到等待著的學生時，大滴而緩慢的水滴也開始落下。人們一邊開心興奮地尖叫一邊尋找遮蔽。但Kirk無法移動，被情緒席捲，回想起他自己畢業/晉升時的情景。

Pike曾經也在那裡。但同時也有許多人無法參與。

突然間，他感到背後有個溫暖的存在。”艦長?”

“什麼事，Spock?”

“已經開始下雨了。”

“我知道。”

“你是否預計在這裡停留一段時間?”

Kirk聳肩， “就一下下，我猜。”

他聽到一陣柔和的窸窣聲但沒有回頭查看。他不再感覺到雨，知道Spock在他們頭上撐起了傘。

“你就是個真正的童子軍(boyscout)，Spock。永遠都有準備。”

“我並非男孩(boy)，Jim。”

Kirk翻了個白眼。他現在知道Spock只理解字面意思是他開玩笑的方式。

“為什麼你總是會有雨傘?”他邊詢問邊轉身面向Spock。

“我有確實查看天氣預報，Jim。”

Jim沒有回答，他正在忙著看那把傘。寬大、灰色、木製的彎曲傘柄，還有，“我的天，那是星艦的徽章嗎，Spock? Kirk笑道 這真可愛!你從哪拿到的?”

Spock的雙肩透露著侷促。”當我母親發現我加入星際艦隊，而不是瓦肯科學院時，將它給了我。”

噢。

Spock失去他母親已經好幾年了，但有的時候提到她還是很困難。Kirk懂。他從不喜歡提到他父親，而他甚至不認識那男人。他伸出手，手指溫柔的伸向Spock的手腕，表示安慰，他希望。

“她知道我不喜歡雨，而如果我待在地球上生活時將會常碰到。”

“一個邏輯的禮物。”

Spock點頭。

“你不一定要待在這，Spock。我沒事的，你應該在雨變大之前趕快離開。”

他讓手指滑向傘柄，想將它從Spock那接過來，但Spock沒有移動。他緊握著彎曲的木製傘柄，而當Kirk擦過他的手指時也沒有退縮。

“我知道。”

4.

這不是紀念日，但Kirk趁著還待在地面上的日子過來。畢竟他不知道什麼時候才能再次來這裡，表達他的尊敬。

星艦紀念碑裡頭空蕩蕩的，讓Kirk感激，他跪下將黑色花崗岩上的草屑及葉子拂去。

Christopher Pike 上將

淚水充斥著Kirk的雙眼而他感到滑稽－在這裡崩潰，多麽的俗套。但Pike是 Kirk的一切。對Kirk來說是最接近父親的存在。是Kirk今天之所以能在這裡，穿著他的艦長制服的原因。是第一個相信Kirk不只是一個被稱為英雄的男人的影子，不只是一個悲哀而且沒人想要的失敗者。甚至當Kirk真的搞砸了，Pike仍然相信他，用自己為Kirk擔保。

而看看這讓他落得什麼下場。

“我很抱歉。都是我的錯才讓你死了。”

他將臉埋在手裡，跪在那直到不再感到眼裡淚水的灼熱感。那花了一段時間，長到太陽躲在了黑暗的烏雲後，並開始下起了雨。即使雨水開始落下，Kirk仍待在那。

“我想你。 “話語哽在他的喉嚨中。他總是很難讓人真正走進他心裡，並告訴他們他們對他的意義。Kirk對很多事後悔，特別是從未告訴Pike他有多仰慕他。因為現在已經太遲了。

雨水突然間中斷了，他抬頭看到Spock站在他身邊，手中拿著他母親送他的雨傘。看見那傘時他幾乎要微笑了...幾乎要。

“你怎麼知道我在哪裡?”

“我了解 _ 你 _ ，Jim。”

那讓他真正露出笑容。Spock對Kirk來說越來越重要，比任何人都還重要，並且將可能永遠都是如此。他想要告訴Spock，Spock在他心目中的位置，遠遠超越於演講時所說的，但不是在這裡。不是在Kirk連骨子裡都仍然感到沈重悲傷的時候。

他靜靜地回答， “謝謝。”

而當Spock回以，”不用客氣。” Kirk想或許Spock不需要言語。

5.

他們被獲准了登岸假期，在一個綠意盎然的星球，如同置身於天堂。Kirk跟Spock設法成功地躲過了其他船員嘗試著將他們拉進他們計畫的任何活動中，並沿著擁擠的街道前往目的地。

畢竟那是他們第一次約會。他們想要單獨的待在一起。

當翻遍許多旅遊介紹後，Spock找到了一間植物園。它在全息螢幕上看起來很美，但當他們經過示意入口的大門時，Kirk發現照片並沒有充分傳達出來。

眼前美景讓他無法呼吸; 他從未見過如此壯麗的植物。高聳的樹木、纏繞的藤蔓、充滿著盛開的花朵，如此芬芳，他幾乎被情感淹沒。

“天阿，Spock 這個地方真美。”

Spock看向Kirk並微笑。那很微小，也許有人會說那勉強算得上微笑。但Jim能看到那真正的意義，讓Spock降下防衛，允許Jim看見真正的他。

而那比花園內的任何東西都還美。

“我們進去嗎，Jim?” Spock伸出手臂，而Kirk幾乎要冷哼。該死，迷人的紳士...瓦肯紳士(gentlevulcan)，隨便吧。

“是的，我們進去。” 他將手臂環上Spock的，將他拉近並走進大門。

與Spock單獨在一起，沒有管理艦船的壓力，對Kirk來說有點新奇。他喜歡他們之間輕鬆的對話，共享的舒適沈默，他們如此合拍的方式，以及Kirk的手摩擦著Spock制服柔軟的天然纖維。

不知怎麼的，他們走著走著，Kirk的手滑落向Spock的手並繼續散步，手牽著手，Spock向Kirk解說當地的植物群。

Kirk非常想要親吻他，想要得都胸口疼痛了。Spock一定是感覺到了，因為他話講到一半並轉頭看他。

“Jim?”

“Spock，我－”

Kirk向前傾，緊抓著Spock的手。他或許應該先詢問。真的，他不該放任自己。他不是隨便的什麼人，他是Spock。他是一切。

“我想－我能－”

他們上方突然的一陣噴水打斷了Kirk。澆水系統很顯然地開始運作，而且現在它不只灑向植物。

Spock放開了Jim的手。

“該死。”

“Jim“ Spock拿出他的雨傘並撐開，不是艦隊發給所有成員的標準折疊傘，而是他母親送他的那把。再次的。”過來這邊。”

Kirk靠得更近，不是真的擔心淋濕，但同樣也不需要任何藉口來靠近Spock。他看向那溫暖的咖啡色雙眼，並在Spock揚起的嘴角看見微小的愉悅笑容。

“沒有你我該怎麼辦?”

“讓我們希望你永遠沒有機會找到答案。”

那...聽起來像是宣言。而如果Spock都這麼說了，那也許Kirk可以向前傾並且－“我也是，Spock。”

－在水霧下輕柔而緩慢地親吻他。

+1.

Kirk沒有感到緊張，他正站在朋友及家人前，等待著Spock。他們已經正式在一起了，比舉辦一個簡單的地球婚禮儀式更正式，因為他們已經在瓦肯連結了。那裡只有Sarek跟Spock Prime還有Winona跟Sam參加，如此神聖而且真實以及所有Jim從不知道他想要並且需要，直到他遇到Spock。在那裡他們心靈相融，真正字面上的合而為一，而不僅是身體上的親密關係。

現在，Spock一直存在於Kirk的意識中; 溫暖的、珍愛的、 _正確的 。_

Spock現在看起來如此放鬆，穿著長褲及黑色上衣走向Kirk，他的頭髮因應Nyota要求往後梳。Kirk喜歡認為能讓Spock如此舒適自在與他也有關係。而從Spock上揚的眉毛及嘴角來看，他也同意。

空氣中瀰漫著霧氣，多到讓賓客們躲在不同尺寸跟顏色的雨傘下。Kirk手上拿著Spock的雨傘，當瓦肯人走近他時，將傘遞給Spock。

Spock從Kirk手上拿走，臉上透露著滿足，Kirk永遠都看不膩。但Spock沒有將它撐起，而是轉身將它交給Bones，他們的伴郎。

當Sulu念出那將他們以人類的方式結合在一起的誓言時，Kirk無法將眼睛移開Spock。Spock的頭髮垂落到臉上，Nyota的美意被雨沖走。當Sulu提示他們回答時，Kirk感到水滴落到他的臉上並滑進眼裡。

“我願意。” Spock說道，響亮而清晰。

Kirk僅有一點時間做出同樣的回答，然後Spock猛地向前傾，雙手捧著Kirk的臉，如同對待珍寶並親吻他。

整個人群都站起來歡呼，將雨傘遺忘並紛紛向前恭喜這對幸福的伴侶。

End.


End file.
